


В терранской империи все очень плохо

by WTF_Star_Trek_2015 (WTF_Star_Trek_Reboot_2014)



Series: Драбблы G-PG13 WTF Star Trek 2015 [12]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 09:32:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3285362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Star_Trek_Reboot_2014/pseuds/WTF_Star_Trek_2015
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Предупреждения: безжалостный стеб над миррором<br/>Примечание: Все очень плохо. Командный чат разрушает мозг х)</p><p>автор <a href="http://shusensholah.diary.ru/">Тачи!</a><br/>бета <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/kaiSSa666">kaiSSa666</a></p>
    </blockquote>





	В терранской империи все очень плохо

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждения: безжалостный стеб над миррором  
> Примечание: Все очень плохо. Командный чат разрушает мозг х)
> 
> автор [Тачи!](http://shusensholah.diary.ru/)  
> бета [kaiSSa666](http://archiveofourown.org/users/kaiSSa666)

Свое утро капитан Кирк начал как обычно: выкинул двух энсинов из постели, почистил зубы, просмотрел план захвата очередной планеты. А, и убил нового рулевого — потому что разнообразие полезно, и еще просто потому, что он мог. После этого он отправился на мостик, по пути отослав парочку лейтенантов в камеру агонии — те странно на него косились. Капитан не любил, когда на него странно косились.   
  
На мостике Кирк, усевшись в капитанское кресло, привычно обозрел свои владения. Ну, и конечно, проверил экипаж на наличие косых взглядов — камер агонии хватит на всех. Не обнаружив искомого, он приуныл.  
  
— Мистер Спок, — протянул капитан, откинув голову, — нам нужен новый рулевой.  
  
— Что случилось с предыдущим, капитан? — холодно спросил Спок.  
  
— Ну, я его немножко убил. Он мне не нравился.  
  
— Хорошо, капитан, — Спок дернул бровью в сторону станции связи. Ухура тут же занялась вопросом. — Также должен вам сообщить, что к месту службы прибыл ваш новый йомен. Я могу вас попросить не убивать их так часто? У Империи заканчиваются квалифицированные кадры на эту должность.  
  
— О, новый йомен! — Кирк оживился и даже выпрямился в кресле. — Да-да, я постараюсь, мистер Спок. Но не могу ничего обещать. Предыдущая плохо выполняла свои обязанности. Вызовите ее.  
  
Спок, сохраняя полное хладнокровие, еще раз дернул бровью в сторону Ухуры. И та его снова не подвела:  
  
— Йомен Ренд, пройдите на мостик, вас вызывает капитан. Повторяю, йомен Ренд, пройдите на мостик.  
  
Двери турболифта раскрылись, и из них вышла стройная блондинка с ногами от ушей. Кирк присвистнул — день определенно задался.  
  
— Доклад, йомен, — приказал Кирк, лениво съехав в кресле пониже.  
  
Девушка ослепительно улыбнулась, подошла ближе и начала докладывать:  
  
— Слушаюсь, капитан. Я йомен Ренд. Прибыла к месту службы, согласно…  
  
— Стоп-стоп-стоп, — капитан нахмурился, — кто так доклад делает?! По всей форме, йомен. Видите, рядом с креслом пол протерт? Вот сюда на колени и докладывайте.  
  
— Но… — девушка округлила глаза и немного помялась. — Если по всей форме, как же я сделаю доклад? Либо говорю, либо…  
  
Кирк горестно застонал, вытащил фазер и выстрелил в йомена Ренд.  
  
— Капитан, — строго произнес Спок.  
  
— НУ ЧТО, СПОК?! На моем корабле все должны уметь делать доклад, не отрываясь от минета! Она некомпетентна! Попробуй, докажи, что это нелогично. И уберите тело.  
  
— Очаровательно. Хочу напомнить, что в отличии от йомена, я обладаю данным профессиональным навыком.   
  
— Да-да, конечно, — отмахнулся Кирк. — И прекратите набирать некомпетентных идиотов, мистер Спок! Иначе я решу, что ты специально это делаешь. Давно не был в камере агонии?  
  
— Действительно, капитан — давно, — Спок неопределенно повел бровью.  
  
— Что, правда? Я же тебя вчера трижды отправлял. Я записываю.  
  
— По статистике, если вы не убиваете члена экипажа в первый же день, то отправляете его в камеру агонии в среднем 5,532 раза за сутки. Таким образом, я выбиваюсь из коллектива и считаю это неприемлемым.  
  
— О. Ладно. Я подумаю об этом, — Кирк вздохнул. — Иногда так тяжело быть капитаном. Нет-нет, мистер Чехов, не смотрите на меня так косо — час в камере агонии. Так о чем я? А, мистер Спок, найдите мне нового йомена. Если снова будет такая же — я вас на гауптвахту посажу.  
  
Капитан уткнулся в падд, занявшись текущими делами, но мог поклясться, что услышал от научной станции тихое: «О, Сурак! Почему капитан обращается так мягко со мной?»  
  
Вообще его давно беспокоил Спок. По многим причинам. Во-первых, он постоянно предлагал сделать доклад по всей форме, уверяя, что достиг в этом совершенства. Во-вторых, вечно подбирал некомпетентных сотрудников — как будто специально. В-третьих, регулярно напрашивался на наказания. Ну и, в-четвертых, Спок как-то странно его заводил. Но об этом Кирк старался не думать — не пристало такое самому крутому капитану Терранской империи.  
  
Так что пора было проверить, как Спок выполняет поручения. Вечером, оказавшись в своей каюте, Кирк включил танталовое поле. И что он увидел?!  
  
—… не ослышались, да. Мне нужен самый некомпетентный выпускник этого года. Снова, да. Предыдущая йомен трагически погибла в результате несчастного случая. Да, ожидаю, — Спок убрал коммуникатор и тихо вздохнул. — Может быть, капитан хотя бы на этот раз меня накажет. Или попросит сделать доклад.  
  
Кирк был настолько возмущен, что не смог попасть по кнопке, чтобы убить зарвавшегося старпома. Разозлившись еще больше, он подхватил свой личный агонизатор (с особым уровнем боли) и ворвался в каюту Спока через смежную ванную.  
  
— Я все видел! ВСЕ! Ты специально подбираешь некомпетентных сотрудников и… и все остальное! — он хотел применить агонизатор, но зачем-то схватил Спока за воротник и потряс:— Спок, но почему ты все это делаешь?!  
  
— Потому что я злой, — ровно ответил вулканец и даже не повел бровью, когда продолжил: — А еще потому, что вы не разрешаете мне делать доклады по всей форме, не наказываете и отказываетесь унижать. Капитан.  
  
— Но ты мог бы просто попросить!!! —заорал Кирк, потом подумал и чуть ослабил хватку на воротнике. Он сделал глубокий вдох и переспросил: — Подожди, так ты обижаешься, что я тебя не пытаю, не пытаюсь убить и все такое?  
  
— Да.  
  
— То есть, если я сейчас заставлю тебя сделать доклад по всей форме и после отшлепаю той штукой, похожей на хлыст, которая висит на твоей стене, — ты перестанешь так делать?  
  
— Скорее всего, — уклончиво ответил Спок и подвигал левой бровью.  
  
— О, — выдохнул капитан и задумчиво потеребил край форменки, — ну… Ты это… Вроде как тоже ничего. Кстати, я позавчера убил женщину капитана, она мне надоела. Так что место вакантно. Хочешь третью должность?  
  
— Не откажусь.  
  
— Ну, тогда — сделайте мне доклад по всей форме, мистер Спок. А там посмотрим.  
  
Спок послушно опустился на колени, а Кирк испытал до сего дня неизвестное ему удовольствие от командной работы. Да не так уж и нужен ему был этот йомен…  
  
Что ни говори, иногда хорошо быть капитаном!


End file.
